


That Mechasuit Was The Bomb

by ScripturientJ



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: :/ I mostly just wanted to write like... some shit like this, Episode: s04e06 Spellbound, He was caught in an explosion in this episode for Gods sake, Jay's shit gets jacked up, Minor references to blood, implied injury, referenced explosions, this is shit you probs shouldnt read it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ
Summary: Jay's hurt and like yeah that's all it is.:/ I just thought it's kinda silly for him to be caught in a mecha that self destructed and get out unharmed (I say, while watching lego ninjago)It's mostly just a drabble I've done literally no editing on it or anything so??





	That Mechasuit Was The Bomb

The ringing in his ears was the most prominent part at first. A continual noise covering the sound around him, muffling everything else. He was loosely aware that he should be moving. Continuing to move. A loose acknowledgement that he needed to get away was caught behind the steadily rising pain in his head. 

Dirt was crushed under his palms as he tried to push himself up, noting the spots in his vision and the way that bark sunk into the rough skin of his palms. Hissing between clenched teeth, the blue ninja would notice that something about moving hurt. 

He was used to pain, but, not like this. It burned, dear lord it burned. His arms trembled and collapsed beneath him, leaving him to rest on his forearms. Almost immediately he was choking on another wave of pain, groaning and pressing his forehead against his now clenched fist.  
Jay took a slow breath through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the fact that hurt too. He was fine.

Okay, he wasn’t fine, but he could worry about that part once he was not in immediate danger. Right now he just needed to get up and get out. That was all. 

His friends needed him.

Hesitantly Jay would begin to push himself up again, ignoring the screaming protest of his body as he forced himself up onto his knees, giving the surrounding area a slow once-over. 

The area around him was destroyed; things still burning, and things even completely missing. His breath caught in his throat, choking on something else this time. Tears gathered in the corners of his burning eyes as he quickly began to stumble to his feet, soon struggling to support himself on a tree.  
This was fine. He was fine. He could do this.

A low wheeze tore from his lips, pushing off of the burnt stump of tree and stumbling forwards. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, adapting a wide stance and glaring in the direction it had came from.

“Co-come on,” was that his voice? Jesus christ. “Try me.” 

Jay coughed and sniffed once, rubbing his face with an arm and trying to ignore the lingering stringing pain and the feeling that he had just made himself look even worse than before. 

“I could beat you with both of my arms tied behind my back.” His voice cracked, then he cleared his throat, glancing around anxiously. He took another stumbling step forward, wheezing in the back of his throat. 

Jay twisted with another movement, though this time closer towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them again, preparing to continue the fight, though his stance was broken by a sudden tight feeling in his chest. 

He wheezed again, stepping back to lean against the tree again. Electricity weakly crackled between his fingers, though not enough to really harm anyone. Another drag at his lungs was enough to make him wince. 

There was a flicker in his eyesight, only a few shorts moments of dark, followed by a drastic change in setting. 

Once again the forest around him was green and filled with life; and though the stench of smoke still was strong, it was weaker. The blue ninja was vaguely aware of the fact he was being dragged across the ground, jolting pain running up his legs with each bump and movement.  
The world around him was still muffled, and the hold on him only tightened as he twitched in an effort to get away. Maybe they were just taking him back to his room. That wouldn’t be so bad, right? He had a bed there. 

After his eyes closed again, the next thing he felt was his body hitting hard concrete. He was vaguely aware of more words being spoken, and various forms around him mumbling among themselves. 

Someone dragged him up onto the bench, and he couldn’t help the hiss of pain that escaped him as he immediately leaned into the corner of the wall, blearily staring at the floor.

He was obviously in some kind of holding cell. Where else would he have been put? His body went slack against the wall, ignoring that he was pressed against someone on his opposite side. 

Jay’s eyes flickered shut, before squinting open again, glancing around. Had everyone else been caught too? He didn’t see Kai, at least. Or Lloyd. That was good.  
His eyes slowly closed again, letting out a slow breath. 

A nap couldn’t hurt -- in fact, it would help if anything! His body needed to heal. What better way to let it rest than to just… rest his eyes for a little while. 

He was vaguely aware that the others around him were still speaking, and half aware as someone said his name, though at that point he was already half asleep.

For once, he didn’t really want to talk.


End file.
